Amnesia
by YukioNatsume
Summary: Suite à un accident de voiture, dans lequel il à perdu son frère et ses parents, Thomas, un jeune universitaire de 19 ans est devenu amnésique. Ayant complètement oublié sa vie d'avant, le jeune homme va réapprendre à connaître ceux qu'autrefois il aimait. Seulement... Est-ce-qu'une personne amnésique reste la même ?
1. Chapter 1 : First Day

Pairing: Thominewt (Thomas x Minho x Newt)  


Type : Univers Alternatif

Disclaimer : L'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner (notre maître à tous /BUS/) Seule la fic en dessous m'appartient.

 _Hellow ! C'est la première fanfic que j'écris et que je poste ici, je suis un peu nerveux omg. ._

 _Donc voilà, une petite fic sur The Maze Runner que j'avais en tête depuis un petit moment, je ne sais absolument pas comment ça va évoluer mais une chose est sûr, elle va être longue (quand je dis longue, c'est au moins 4 chapitres xD)._  
 _Vu que c'est ma toute première fic, il y a surement des fautes, des incohérences etc, du coup n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez etc._  
 _Je ne fixerais pas de dates de sorties étant donné que je n'écris qu'au gré de mon inspiration et uniquement quand j'ai du temps (ce qui est rare avec les cours hahaha...). Et d'autres fanfic sortiront sûrement en même temps que celle-ci (étant donné que j'ai pris la vilaine habitude de travailler sur plusieurs fic en même temps)_  
 _Enfin bref, fin de ce racontage de vie, enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : First Day

Après avoir passé trois mois entiers enfermé dans un hôpital miteux, avec pour seule compagnie une plante verte et une infirmière qui passait de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Thomas allait enfin quitter sa chambre d'un vert délavé qu'il trouvait horripilant pour redécouvrir le monde qu'il avait délaissé.

Thomas Murphy, 19 ans, était le seul survivant d'un violent accident de voiture, suite à quoi il était devenu amnésique. Ses parents et son frère, un dénomé Chuck, avaient péris. Le jeune homme n'était pas triste pour autant. Il n'était pas sans cœur, loin de là, mais il trouvait difficile d'être triste pour des personnes dont il ne se souvenait plus.

Quelques jours avant sa sortie d'hôpital, un homme était venu lui rendre visite. Un homme qui ressemblait plus à un rat dans un costume blanc qu'à un humain. Apparemment lui et Thomas n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, il était juste une connaissance de la famille, comme aucun parent ne pouvait l'accueillir, c'était l'homme-rat qui allait s'occuper de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

A peine avait-il passé cinq minutes à parler avec lui, durant lesquelles Thomas apprit qu'il s'appelait Janson et qu'il était déjà chercheur en neuroscience, que le jeune adulte le trouvait extrêmement chiant et insupportable.

Il sortit de l'hôpital en pleine soirée, un 4x4 noir l'attendait dans le parking. Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur la banquette arrière tandis que Janson le réprimandait pour son retard. Thomas poussa un soupir et lâcha un « Désolé » las.

Tandis qu'une ville inconnue défilait devant ses yeux endormis, le jeune homme se demandait comment son « premier » jour de cours allait se passer, comment il allait réagir si une personne qu'il connaissait autrefois venait lui parler et qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire… Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il trouve une réponse pour aucune d'elles. Thomas sentait une petite douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Il redoutait son premier jour autant qu'il l'attendait avec impatience.

Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison marron et blanche, que Thomas identifia directement comme sa nouvelle prison. Il détestait Janson et tout ce qui se rapprochait de peu ou de loin à lui.

« Thomas ! Au lieu de rêvasser, dépêches-toi de sortir tes affaires de la voiture et de rentrer ! » hurla ce dernier.

En trainant des pieds, Thomas s'exécuta. Il entra dans la grande maison et l'homme-rat lui désigna le grand escalier de marbre qui se trouvait juste en face de l'escalier.

« Ta chambre est juste en face de l'escalier. Tu ne peux pas te gourer, y'a écrit ton prénom sur la porte. Révise bien tes cours, je les ai mis sur ton bureau, tu reprends dans 3 jours. »  
Et sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il partit vers le salon et allumant une cigarette.

Après un énième soupir, Thomas monta les marches, heureusement qu'il n'avait qu'une petite valise avec ses vêtements dedans. Une fois dans sa nouvelle chambre, il commença d'abord par ranger ses affaires dans une armoire en ébène puis se retourna pour détailler un peu la pièce.

Elle était spacieuse, les murs étaient beiges et le sol couvert de parquet, il y avait un grand lit dans le coin gauche de la chambre, une grande fenêtre avec une vue sur le jardin faisait face à la porte et juste devant était placé un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un PC portable, un smartphone, une carte avec un post-it sur lequel on pouvait lire « itinéraire pour aller à l'université depuis la maison de Janson » un itinéraire tracé en rouge et les fameux cours qui formaient une tour massive juste à côté du téléphone.  
Derrière la porte de sa chambre était accroché ce qui semblait être son emploi du temps.  
Thomas vit ensuite une grosse commode à côté du bureau, tout près de l'armoire en ébène.

Il se dirigea vers cette dernière et y trouva des sous-vêtements etc., ainsi qu'une lettre à son nom.  
Prit de curiosité, il l'ouvrit.

« Cher Thomas,  
Nous sommes navré pour ton accident et la perte des membres de ta famille. Nous sommes au courant pour ton amnésie et en sommes très tristes. Ton grand-père et moi avons fait notre possible pour que tu sois le plus à l'aise possible dans ta nouvelle maison. Tout ce qui se trouve actuellement dans ta chambre t'appartenait autrefois.  
On t'as aussi laissé de l'argent de poche.

Au revoir Thomas, ta grand-mère. »

Un petit « Merci… » s'échappa des lèvres de Thomas, un sentiment agréable l'envahit, le sentiment d'être apprécié, chose qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois ressentit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet hôpital.  
Il rangea soigneusement la lettre après avoir sorti l'argent de l'enveloppe. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. 20h35… La faim commençait à se faire sentir dans le corps de Thomas, il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Janson était en train de sortir.

« J'ai oublié de te prévenir, je suis rarement à la maison, alors débrouilles-toi comme un grand, je suis sûr que t'es plus intelligent que t'en a l'air. »

Une fois de plus, l'homme-rat fila.

« Tant mieux, j'avais pas envie de voir ta sale gueule plus longtemps. » murmura le jeune homme.

Il explora la maison, quelques minutes après, il le connaissait déjà comme sa poche. Il se fit un petit sandwich et fila se laver avant de réviser un peu ses cous et d'aller dormir.

oOo

Trois jours s'étaient ainsi écoulés sans que Thomas ne voit une seule fois Janson à la maison. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Bah peu importe, il s'en fichait de toute manière. Moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait.

Il était 8h, l'heure de partir en cours. Avant de sortir de chez lui Thomas sentait que son estomac était en train de se nouer. Il était anxieux.  
Finalement le jeune homme sortit de la maison et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant son université. Un bâtiment imposant lui faisait face et semblait le dominer de toute sa hauteur.  
Le jeune brun déglutis bruyamment, un sentiment d'inquiétude et de peur s'immisça dans ses muscles. Il resserra sa prise sur son sac, dans l'espoir de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur quand soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Deux garçons, qui semblaient être de son âge le regardait et semblaient aussi surpris que lui. L'un était asiatique, avec une musculature assez développée et des cheveux plein de gel, il portait un jean noir et un t-shirt bleu clair.  
L'autre était blond, il avait un corps assez longiligne et fin et portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Ils avaient tous les deux un visage familier.

Soudainement, le blond se jeta au cou de Thomas et le serra contre lui.

« Tommy ! Tu nous avais tellement manqué… ! On s'est tellement inquiétés pour toi ! Tu ne répondais pas aux messages, ne venait plus en cours et n'était pas chez toi ! On a carrément appelé la police… ! On nous a dit que tu étais hospitalisé… ! » Thomas posa une main sur son torse, le repoussant doucement.

« Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? »


	2. Chapter 2 : New Friends ?

_Wow deux chapitres en deux jours ! Je suis assez inspiré pour le moment pour cette fic et je suis content que le premier chapitre vous ait assez plu pour que vous lisiez le chapitre 2...!  
Et merci aux personnes qui commencent à me suivre, qui ont mit une review ou qui ont fav cette pitite fic, ça me motive pour écrire la suite. (Merci aussi à mes betas, des amies qui ne sont pas sur le site mais qui me lisent quand même, keur sur vous bande de patates licornes ! xD)  
_

 _Ah oui, la semaine prochaine, il y a des chances que je sorte un pitit one-shot Newtmas (M bien sûr honhon oui oui), étant donné que je serais en vacances.  
Sur ce, enjoy ! (N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, les choses à corriger etc dans une review~)  
_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : New Friends ?

« Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? »  
Ces mots furent pour les deux inconnus comme une grosse claque. Ils auraient voulu que ce soit juste une simple blague.

Le brun les regardait, d'un air interrogateur et suspicieux tandis que l'expression des deux acolytes se décomposait.

"Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas de nous Tommy ?"

Le jeune homme concerné pu lire dans le regard des deux autres une profonde tristesse. Il comprit alors la grosse erreur qu'il venait de connaître.  
Il baissa la tête.

"Excusez-moi..." murmura-t-il avant de se hâter vers sa salle et d'attendre que le professeur arrive. Il s'assit au fond de la salle, dans la rangée du milieu tandis que les élèves arrivaient dans la salle au compte-goutte. Le jeune homme eut de la chance, personne ne vint lui parler.  
Soudain, le cœur de Thomas loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons de tout à l'heure entrer dans la salle.

Inévitablement, leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Thomas détourna le regard tandis que les deux hommes s'installaient juste devant lui.  
Les 2h de cours passèrent lentement, le jeune homme brun avait passé ces deux heures à se faire des nœuds au cerveau en essayant de chercher dans sa mémoire qui était ces deux jeunes hommes. Il n'y trouva que le néant, un vide énorme, un trou noir remplit de désarrois.  
Durant les 5 minutes durant lesquelles Thomas avait écouté le cours, il avait appris que l'Asiatique s'appelait Minho et le blond, Newt. Ces prénoms ne lui disaient absolument rien.

Quand enfin la sonnerie retendit, marquant ainsi le début des 30 minutes de pause, Thomas allait quitter la salle quand il sentit une main se resserrer autour de son poignet gauche.  
Le jeune brun se retourna, c'était le dénommé Minho qui l'avait arrêté.

"Hey Thomas, ça te dit de venir discuter un peu ?" Son sourire trahissait la peine qui le tiraillait, son ami avait réussi à l'oublier... et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Thomas dégagea son bras. "Euh oui, bien sûr... !" Il ne le sentait vraiment pas.

Le trio sortit donc de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la fontaine qui se situait en plein centre du lycée. Ils s'installèrent au bord de cette dernière, Thomas entre Minho et Newt.

Un silence s'installa, un silence d'à peine quelques secondes et qui pourtant semblait durer une éternité pour chacun des garçons, les uns comme les autres attendaient que quelqu'un dise quelque chose.  
Ce fut finalement Thomas qui brisa ce silence avant qu'il ne devienne trop pesant.

"Vous... Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure... Est-ce-que je vous connais ?"

Un autre silence.

"Dis-nous Thomas, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ces 3 derniers mois ?" Newt le regardait dans les yeux. Il pouvait lire dans son regard une tristesse infinie. Son cœur se serra et lui faisait atrocement mal.  
Il comprit qu'ils avaient été plus que de simples amis, mais ne savait pas exactement quoi.

"Eh bien... I mois, j'ai subi un accident de voiture. Mes parents et mon frère sont mort et, suite à un violent choc... je suis devenu amnésique... On m'a dit que peut-être je retrouverais la mémoire..." Thomas regardait le sol, préférant éviter tout contact visuel pour le moment.

"Eh bien ne t'inquiètes pas Thomas !" Minho lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos "On va rester à tes côtés jusqu'à que tu retrouves la mémoire ! Et puis... si tu n'y arrives pas, on se créera de nouveaux souvenirs, c'est à sa que servent les…" Il hésita.

"... amis." Compléta Newt. Il se leva et se tourna vers ses deux amis. « Puisque tu as tout oublié de ta vie d'avant, on va te faire visiter le campus et te présenter les gens." Il sourit à ses deux compères, le jeune britannique espérait que ça aiderait Thomas à se souvenir.

Ce dernier se leva, suivit de Minho. Le trio se dirigeait en premier lieux vers le Gymnase vide de toute présence humaine, l'asiatique prit alors la parole :

« Ici, comme tu peux le voir, c'est le gymnase du campus. Notre université possède une équipe de coureur, dont je suis le capitaine, et une équipe de basket, dirigée par Gally. Un type très doué mais qui est un peu limite là-haut. » Il montra sa tête de l'index. « D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas en train de s'entraîner avec son équipe aujourd'hui. Cette tronche de plonk doit encore s'être fait collé. »

Thomas tilta au mot « plonk » mais ne préféra rien dire.

Ensuite, Newt l'emmena vers la bibliothèque.

« C'est ici que je passe une grosse partie de mon temps libre, pour étudier, lire, des trucs dans le genre. J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est calme et il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens en général. » fit Newt devant l'entrée. Il semblait hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement, se tut.  
« Une chose est sûre, tu ne me trouveras rarement ici ! Je préfère largement le gymnase. » déclara le coureur.

Thomas sourit discrètement à cette déclaration qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme une évidence qu'il avait toujours su. C'était sûrement le cas en fait…  
Après la bibliothèque, c'était au tour de la salle des délégués.  
Le jeune homme blond ouvrit la porte.  
Dans la salle se trouvait juste des tables placées çà et là, quelques chaises et une grande étagère plein de dossiers. Quelqu'un était à l'intérieur, un garçon qui semblait un peu plus âgé que le trio, il semblait un peu plus grand que Newt et avait la peau très foncée. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivant.

« Salut Newt. Tu cherchais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en rangeant un dossier.

« Nan pas vraiment, c'était juste pour savoir où t'étais. » Répondit Newt avant de refermer la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Thomas en indiquant la porte derrière lui du pouce.  
« Ici c'est le bureau des délégués, si tu as une requête, tu viens ici. Le garçon que tu as vu, c'est Alby. Il est le délégué de la classe voisine à la nôtre, quant à notre classe, c'est moi qui en suit le délégué. Tu as donc beaucoup de chance de me trouver ici après les cours. »

Il était l'heure de retourner en cours.

Les trois compères se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur salle. Etant arrivés en retard, il ne restait que les places de devant.  
Pendant les deux dernières heures de cours qui les séparaient de la pause déjeunée, Thomas était perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant quel type de relation il avait bien pu partagé avec Newt et Minho avant.  
Pendant toute l'heure on entendait l'estomac de ce dernier geindre tandis que le blond notait assidument ses cours.

Quand enfin la fin du cours arriva, l'asiatique sortit enfin de son lourd sommeil avant de voir que le britannique lui jetait un regard réprobateur.  
Thomas sourit en les regardant pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Il allait sortir de la salle pour diriger vers le réfectoire, devant lequel ils étaient passés pendant l'intercours, jugeant qu'il n'était pas encore assez proche des deux autres pour manger avec eux, quand soudain, ces derniers l'interpelèrent.

« Attends-nous Thomas ! On va aller manger sur le toit, comme d'hab. » lâcha Minho en prenant son sac.  
Le jeune brun eut un petit pincement au cœur. « Comme d'hab. » Comment était-il censé savoir que d'habitude ils mangeaient ensemble sur le toit… Il baissa la tête et attendit que les deux autres le rejoignent.

Il allait ouvrit la porte quand l'immonde tête de Janson apparut devant lui, affichant un sourire triomphant en voyant l'expression surprise du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce-que…

-Bonjour Thomas. »

Thomas afficha un visage renfrogné, Janson se foutait de lui. Il aurait voulu lui en coller une à cet instant précis.

« Bonjour Janson. Je me demandais justement où vous étiez passez durant ces trois derniers jours. Heureux de voir que vous êtes toujours en vie. »  
Thomas passa à côté de lui, le bousculant doucement au passage et attendit ses amis un peu plus loin.

« Wow Thomas, tu n'avais jamais parlé comme ça à Ratman, je suis épaté. » souffla Minho. « Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de 3 jours ? »

« Longue histoire. Après que j'aie perdu mes parents, c'est lui qui m'a recueilli. Je vis chez lui depuis 4 jours et il m'a laissé seul pendant 3 jours, sans bouffe dans le frigo. Bref, on y va ? J'ai faim. » Thomas n'avait pas envie de parler de son passé pour l'instant, la vue de Janson lui avait coupé toute envie de converser.

Newt les emmena sur le toit où ils s'installèrent dans un coin, à même le sol, pour manger. Thomas mangeait son sandwich en silence écoutant Newt et Minho discuter de leurs activités, l'athlète parlait de sa prochaine compétition tandis que le délégué parlait d'un livre qu'il avait lu dernièrement, oubliant presque la présence du brun.  
Ce dernier se demandait comment des personnes aussi différentes pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre.  
Il voyait bien que Newt et Minho se lançaient parfois des regards complices qui circulaient surement des milliers de messages honteux.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, l'athlète se servit des genoux du blond comme d'un oreiller pour faire la sieste. Ce dernier avait posé une main sur son épaule et le regardait dormir.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Thomas ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce-que je représentais pour vous avant que je devienne amnésique. »


	3. Chapter 3 : Lie

Hellow ! Voilà un chapitre beaucoup plus court (et sûrement moins bien écrit que les autres haha) que les autres étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition.  
Le chapitre 4 est déjà en cours d'écriture, mais je sais pas encore exactement quand il va sortir.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vous répond ici du coup ! :

Melli :" _Salut! Je t'écris une petite review pour te dire que tu n'as pas à être nerveuse, tu t'en sors très bien pour une première fic! J'ai juste remarqué un tout petit détail : Pourquoi Thomas vit avec Janson alors qu'apparemment, il a encore ses grands parents (qui lui ont écrit la lettre et donné toutes ses affaires) ? Sinon continue dans cette voie! Hâte de voir la suite!_ "  
Merci beaucoup ! ;A; Eh bien ses grands-parents habitent loin et sont trop âgés pour venir le chercher, ce sont des amis de la famille qui ont ramenés les affaires de Thomas. M'enfin c'est vrai que c'est pas très logique sur le coup xD

Cornbraris : _"Hey ! J'ai adoré les deux premiers chapitres de cette fiction. C'est super intéressant comme histoire. Vivement la suite ! j'aime bien "Newt et Minho se lançaient parfois des regards complices qui circulaient sûrement des milliers de messages honteux", serait ce un couple ? Je suis pressée de lire la suite et d'en apprendre plus sur Tommy et les deux autres. C'est une bonne idée de ne pas tout dévoiler d'un coup, ça donne vraiment envie de les suivre dans leurs aventures !"  
_ Content que le début de plaise ! J'espère cependant que ce maigre chapitre ne va pas trop de décevoir .'

elodiedalton : " _hey hey_  
 _J'ai beaucoup aimé ces deux chapitres j'ai hâte de voir quel genre de relation ils entretenaient tout les 3 (pourquoi je sens qu'ils étaient ensemble?)_  
 _En tout cas vivement la suite_  
 _bis"  
_ On saura bientôt quelle genre de relation ils avaient autrefois héhéhé... c:

Didou614 : _"_ _Super écriture, comme je te l'ai déjà dit :p Je signale juste une petite faute de frappe de rien du tout, c'est lorsque Thomas parle de son accident, je pense qu'il manque des lettres Sinon c'est super, j'aime bien toutes les petites insinuations que tu fais et la fin m'excite trop, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que Minho et Newt vont répondre :p"  
_ Yup ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, normalement c'est corrigé, arfh j'espère que la réponse de Newt ne va pas trop décevoir xD _  
_

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lie

« Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce-que je représentais pour vous avant que je devienne amnésique ? »

Newt afficha une expression indescriptible. Un mélange de surprise, de peine et de frustration.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et, après quelques instants de silence, le temps de formuler sa phrase, le blondinet répondit finalement : « Eh bien… Tous les trois, on était… » il hésita « On était amis d'enfance. On se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit et on ne s'est jamais éloigné les uns des autres. »

Newt ne regardait pas Thomas en lui disant ça, il avait le regard dans le vide et caressait les cheveux de Minho, endormit sur ses genoux. Le brun savait qu'il mentait, ou du moins, qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il était déterminé à recouvrer la mémoire.

Tentant de changer de sujet, le jeune britannique lui proposa un cupcake qu'il avait fait lui-même.

« Newt ? Est-ce-qu'avant, j'aimais les sucreries ? » demanda Thomas en regardant le cupcake.

« Thomas… » murmura Newt en le regardant tristement.

« Je suis désolé, j'aimerais juste retrouver la mémoire le plus vite possible. » Il mordit dans le cupcake. « Au faite, il est délicieux. ~ »

Newt ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire.  
Les deux heures de pause passèrent rapidement, durant lesquelles, Thomas, suivant l'exemple de l'asiatique, s'était endormit, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du blond. Ce fut la sonnerie qui le sortit violemment de son sommeil.

14h30. Encore une heure de cours et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui, il n'attendait que ça.

15h30 arriva lentement. Alors que Thomas allait partir, une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Minho, un sourire malicieux collé sur le visage.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour les deux prochains week-ends ? » demanda l'asiatique.

« Normalement non… ? »

« Ça te dirait de passer ce week-end chez moi et le prochain chez Newt ? »

« Je veux bien mais pourqu-» Il fut interrompu par le jeune blond qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Tu voulais retrouver la mémoire, non ? Ça va peut-être t'aider si tu passes du temps avec chacun de nous. »

Avec une légère hésitation, Thomas accepta néanmoins. Il rentra, cherchant désespérément un souvenir de son enfance dans sa tête vide de toute histoire.  
Ce soir-là, Ratman ne rentra pas non plus, à croire qu'il avait décidé de laisser la maison à Thomas. Ce dernier, trouva un mal fou à trouver le sommeil à force de se triturer les neurones à la recherche de souvenirs qu'il, de toute façon, ne retrouvera pas.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune américain commençait à 10h, il en profita pour dormir plus.  
En à peine quelques jours, faire le chemin pour aller en cours, manger avec Newt et Minho, faire la sieste avec eux à midi, rentrer des cours, passer es soirées, seul, dans cette maison beaucoup trop grande était devenu pour lui une routine.

Durant la semaine qui venait de passer, Thomas n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer quelques petits détails.  
Janson ne passait en général qu'une heure chez lui par jour, le reste du temps, il se contentait de disparaître Dieu Sait Où.  
Parfois, Newt l'appelait « Tommy » avant de se corriger et Minho n'arrêtait pas de le fixer quand il était derrière lui en cours.  
Un jour, il avait juré les avoir vu s'embrasser, mais après réflexion... Il a sûrement du mal voir. Après tout ce sont tout les deux des mecs hein ?

Enfin bref, maintenant, Thomas se préparait à aller chez Minho. Il se demandait comment allait se passer ce week-end, ce qu'ils allaient faire et si ça allait vraiment l'aider à se rappeler de la relation qu'ils partageaient autre fois. Il était anxieux mais en même temps impatient, il en avait assez de rester dans l'ignorance.


	4. Chapter 4 : At Minho's

_Yooooo voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! J'ai vraiment peiné à l'écrire, vu que j'avais plus du tout d'inspiration :'D  
Enfin bref, les choses commencent à s'accélérer héhéhé. (Ca veut aussi dire que la fin est proche nyeh.) _

Didou614 : _"Les prochains chapitres promettent héhé .. j'espère qu'il y aura du contact physique if you know what I mean ;D Bon même si c'est juste un chapitre de transition ça ne m'a pas empêché de prendre du plaisir à le lire :3"  
Le contact physique, y'a que ça de vrai /BUS/ J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes c:  
_

elodiedalton : _"_ _beuuuh c'était tout court T.T_  
 _Mais j'ai bien aimer j'ai hâte de voir comment va se passer ces deux week ends et si Thomas va vite retrouver la mémoire !_  
 _bonne continuation bis"  
Oui disoulé .' Celui est plus long, promis ! En tout cas merci !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !~_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : At Minho's

Thomas venait de sortir de chez lui, son sac contenant ses affaires pour un week-end à la main. Il découvrit avec surprise Minho, l'attendant sur sa moto bleue, le casque à la main, devant la maison.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de fermer la porte et se dirigea vers l'asiatique, son sac sur le dos.

"C'est la première fois que tu es à l'heure, je suis épaté là." Plaisanta le brun. Minho arrivait toujours en retard en cours.

"La ferme tocard" Minho lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule « Dépêches-toi de mettre ton casque et de poser tes jolies fesses sur cette moto ou je te laisse me suivre en courant jusqu'à chez moi." Il lui tendit le casque, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

Thomas s'exécuta. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant un endroit où se tenir. Minho, qui le voyait se remuer dans tous les sens, fini par lui prendre les mains et les mettre autour de sa taille avant de mettre son casque.

Le jeune brun se mit à rougir, sans savoir s'il s'agissait de honte ou de gêne à cause de ses mains sur les hanches d'un autre homme. Heureusement que Minho ne pouvait pas le voir avec le casque.

Sans prévenir, ce dernier démarra le deux-roues, ce qui fit sursauter Thomas. Il s'accrocha encore plus à Minho. L'asiatique posa une main sur celles du brun. Il se promit de ne pas rouler trop vite.

15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent finalement chez Minho. Thomas descendit doucement de la moto, les jambes tremblantes. Il aurait eu le nez complètement aplatit si l'athlète ne l'avait pas rattrapé lorsque que ses pieds engourdis touchèrent le sol.

Ce dernier lui fit rapidement visiter sa maison en commençant par son jardin. Il y avait un grand jacuzzi près duquel se trouvait une table de ping-pong et un panier de basket. Juste en face, une grande baie vitrée menait au salon, dans lequel il y avait une immense télévision, une grande table à manger et de luxueux canapé en cuir noir.

Vint ensuite la chambre de Minho. Elle était pleine de trophées, de posters et de photos accrochée sur les murs. Il y avait aussi une télé dans sa chambre, et 2 ou 3 consoles, ainsi qu'un ordinateur et un lit 2 places.

Thomas pu se reconnaître sur une photo qui semblait dater de l'époque ou n'ils n'avaient que 12 ans, ils avaient l'air heureux. Newt n'avait pas menti, ils se connaissaient bien depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits.

Il eût un petit pincement au cœur, il se sentit coupable d'avoir oublié ce genre de moment.

Le brun posa ses affaires au pied du lit de Minho, puis les deux universitaires se firent quelques parties de Smash Bros, durant lesquelles l'hôte se fit totalement laminé par son invité.

Ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour manger à 13h30. Étant donné que les parents de Minho étaient partis en voyages d'affaires et que tous deux étaient de piètres cuisiniers, ils commandèrent des pizzas. L'asiatique adorait les pizzas, en particuliers celle au pepperonni et champignons.

Thomas lui, préférait le poulet.

"Thomas, t'as quelque chose sur le coin de la lèvre." Lança Minho.

Le concerné essuya sa bouche avec un mouchoir et regarda son interlocuteur.

"C'est bon là ?"

"Attends, bouges pas." L'athlète se pencha vers Thomas et souleva un peu son menton d'une main. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent un court instant. Le brun était gêné, son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré et le sang commençait à lui monter aux joues.

Finalement, Minho fini par enlever cette fichue miette avec un mouchoir et s'écarta.

"C'est bon." Fit-il en souriant.

Thomas était resté bouche bée. Il s'était passé quoi dans sa tête là ? Il était en train de s'imaginer que Minho allait l'embrasser. N'importes-quoi ! Cependant... Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine frustration.  
Comme pour la faire partir, il prit une grosse gorgée de soda bien frais, sous le regard attentif, mais discret, de Minho. Il voulait embrasser Thomas, mais il était encore trop tôt pour ça, il risquerait de le repousser.

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent dans le jardin. Il faisait beau, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Le ciel était bleu azur et une fine brise portait avec elle le parfum des fleurs récemment écloses.  
Etant donné qu'ils venaient tout juste de manger, faire de l'exercice ou se baigner était une mauvaise idée. Thomas s'était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre tandis que Minho était en train de jeter le carton de pizza et des cannettes de soda.

Soudain, le brun entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se releva prudemment et alla jeter un œil derrière l'arbre, tous ses sens en alerte, ses muscles tendus. Il vit le feuillage d'un buisson bouger.  
Le jeune homme écarta doucement les branches et découvrit un chat au pelage blanc et tacheté de brun. Le petit animal tremblait et semblait déboussolé. Thomas sourit et se détendit. Il enleva son gilet et attrapa avec précaution le chaton avant de l'enrouler dans son gilet.

Au même moment, Minho arriva et se pencha au-dessus du dos de Thomas pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

« Tient Ava, tu t'es encore enfuie de chez toi ? » s'exclama l'asiatique.

« Hein ? »

« C'est le chat de la voisine, elle vient souvent chez moi. Apparemment sa propriétaire s'est encore absentée. »

« Oh je vois… »

Ava, drôle de nom pour un chat.  
Etant donné que la propriétaire n'était pas là, les deux jeunes hommes jouaient avec le chat en attendant qu'elle arrive. Pendant que Minho était partit chercher quelque chose à grignoter, Thomas s'était assoupi, allongé dans l'herbe, Ava à ses côtés.

A son réveil, il sentit quelque chose qui était en train de se serrer. C'était chaud et agréable… Le brun ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Minho, endormit, en train de le serrer contre lui. Son visage était tout proche du sien.  
Thomas voulu se dégager, seulement, il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller l'asiatique.

« Thomas… Je t'aime… » murmura ce dernier dans son sommeil.

Cette phrase déstabilisa complètement le concerné. Une fois de plus, son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Il voulut se dégager, mais son corps décida de se coller encore plus contre Minho.  
Avec toute cette agitation, ce dernier fini par se réveiller aussi. Il s'assit et se gratta la tête avant de regarder dans sa montre.

« Wow. On a dormi 3h, il est déjà 18h… ! » Minho semblait encore dans les vapes. Thomas eut ainsi le temps de se calmer, il inspira profondément avant de regarder autour de lui. Ava était partie pendant leur sieste.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Tu commandes à manger pour ce soir en attendant ? » fit Thomas. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Minho de répondre qu'il était déjà parti. L'amnésique n'avait pas envie de lui parler pour l'instant, il était bien trop troublé pour ça.  
Le jeune homme passa près de 20 minutes sous la douche glacée. Après ça, il eut les idées bien en place.

Il sortit de la salle de bain. Son hôte avait commandé mexicain pour le diner.  
Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant. Finalement, Thomas posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis quasiment 30 minutes. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Minho, tu… es gay ? » Pour le coup c'était pas vraiment subtil, même très maladroit la façon dont il avait posé sa question.

L'asiatique semblait d'abord surprit par cette question, puis il finit son taco avant de répondre.

« Oui, comment as-tu deviné ? »

« …Simple intuition. Et…Tu sors avec quelqu'un actuellement... pas vrai ? »

« Oui… Avec Newt. Enfin… C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment. » Il souriait, mais Thomas pouvait bien voir que Minho n'était pas bien. Il se tût.

Un autre silence.

Soudain le portable de Thomas sonna, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes.  
Il regarda qui l'appelait. Janson. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Thomas ne lui avait jamais donné. Il décrocha Janson commença d'abord par lui balancer les pires vacheries qu'il connaissait puis, après avoir crié tout son saoul, demanda à Thomas où il était et pourquoi il n'était pas à la maison. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il était chez son ami, Ratman lui ordonna alors de se dépêcher de rentrer et de lui ramener un paquet de cigarettes et de capotes au passage.

Le brun poussa un long soupir de désespoir.

«Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Ouais… Désolé pour la soirée…et pour le week-end qu'on devait passer ensemble. »

Le jeune brun exécuta les ordres de Janson. Un fois devant sa prison, il se retourna vers Minho.

« Merci. Et encore désolé… »

Il ne répondu pas. A la place, il descendit de sa moto et tira sur le bras du brun, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre.  
Lentement, l'asiatique passa sa main sur la joue de Thomas et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier fut choqué par ce geste et fit tomber ses affaires.

« A lundi Thomas. » lui souffla-t-il avant de partir.

* * *

 _J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre n'a pas trop de personne haha Q.Q  
_ _Je pense que la fic va bientôt toucher à sa fin. (Il reste encore 2 ou 3 chapitres)_


	5. Sorry

Hey ! C'était juste pour vous prévenir que... Malheureusement je ne terminerai pas cette fic, parce-que je n'arrive plus à écrire quoi que ce soit et que j'ai actuellement des problèmes de santé... Ca me déprime haha.  
Enfin bref, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop déçu... *Position fœtale dans un coin*  
J'essayerais de revenir le plus vite possible avec de meilleures fic, merci d'avoir suivi _Amnesia et_ encore désolée ! TTATT


End file.
